


Visita de San Valentín

by AtlSaints9405



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, really fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlSaints9405/pseuds/AtlSaints9405
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius estaba sentado en su apartamento cuando  alguien comenzó a tocar. Esperaba cualquier cosa, incluyendo a Petter diciéndole que había descubierto cuál era el resultado de una división sobre cero, menos al mejor amigo de Lili frente a su puerta observándolo como un perro perdido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visita de San Valentín

Sirius odiaba San Valentín.

Odiaba los corazones, las rosas, el rosado que cubría todo los locales y aun más odiaba las parejas que paseaban por las calles presumiendo que estaban juntos y eran felices.

No entendía como esos estúpidos no eran consientes de que su relación no duraría. De que su vida iría al infierno y que en ese camino tendrían el corazón roto y diabetes crónica por todo el chocolate que habían comido antes y después del rompimiento.

No era que fuese un envidioso. Él tenía millones de chicos que querrían estar a su lado en un día como esos. En serio, como millones. Era solo que no creía en el significado de ese día… ni en el de la palabra amor.

Por eso estaba en su apartamento. Tomando montones de Whiskey y viendo películas cursis para hallar cada una de sus fallas en el argumento y la ridiculez de las conversaciones. Era algo puramente científico.

No que le hubiesen roto el corazón a los quince años un chico heterosexual del que se enamoró.

Solo era odio hacia algo que era completamente falso y comercial.

Mientras observaba Soltero en casa, una película que no hacia más que malgastar la calidad de Matthew McConaughey y de Bradley Cooper con malos chistes y la historia más cliché de todos los tiempos, sonó el timbré de su apartamento. No podía imaginarse quién iría a su casa casi a media noche en pleno día de San Valentín. James estaba en una cita con quien sería su futura esposa, la hermosa Lili Evans; su hermano probablemente estaba ocupado siendo un imbécil; y recordaba muy claramente que Peter le dijo que iría a la fiesta en su oficina. Así que… ¿quién estaba en su apartamento?

Era consciente de que si quería saber quién era la persona en cuestión no podía quedarse sentado, así que recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta y la abrió.

Afuera se encontraba un chico rubio, completamente mojado y llorando. Sirius lo recordaba de la fiesta a la que Lili los había invitado, si no estaba mal era el mejor amigo de la pelirroja.

Estaba seguro de que se llamaba Remus

A pesar del hinchazón alrededor de los ojos, el muchacho era guapo. Cabello liso, ojos marrones, nariz delicada, labios rosados, alto y un cuerpo delgado, casi desgarbado. Sirius ya le había hablado de eso a Lili, pero esta le dijo con la mirada más asesina que había visto en ella: “Remus, tiene novio y si te atreves a intentar seducirlo puedes darte por muerto”. Pero, si tenía novio, ¿qué hacía en su apartamento, llorando, en pleno día de San Valentín?

-hola, soy Remus y Lili me envió aquí porque cree que no estoy debería estar solo en este momento y, al parecer, dice que tú serías una asombrosa compañía en San Valentín a pesar que ayer dejó claro que nunca pasaría un 14 de febrero contigo aunque de eso dependiera el futuro de la humanidad. Pero decidí seguir su consejo porque, en realidad, no quiero estar solo. Mi novio me acaba de dejar y… ¿quién deja a su novio en jodido San Valentín?  
Remus detuvo su rápido discurso, del cual Sirius solo comprendió “Lili quiere que esté contigo en San Valentín” y comenzó a llorar.... No, lo que hizo Remus no podía ser llamado “llorar”. Habían demasiados mocos y lágrimas e hipidos lastimeros que formaban una triste sinfonía que Sirius nunca esperaba volver a escuchar en su vida.

Tal vez fue por eso que dejó entrar al chico a su festival del odio. O tal vez fue por el lindo que se veía mientras intentaba explicarle qué hacia allí. Daba igual, Remus Lupin ahora se encontraba al interior del apartamento de Sirius atragantándose con helado y chocolate y llorando mientras balbuceaba cosas sobre su ex novio. Sirius no escuchaba, no estaba interesado en la conversación “creí que éramos el uno para el otro, ¿sabes?”. No era su estilo

-mira, no sé por qué Lili te dijo que este sería un gran lugar para ti-dijo después de que Remus se lanzara a llorar por enésima vez en menos de una hora-, pero mi “No pienso celebrar San Valentín” no consiste en esto ¿sabes? No puedes quedarte todo el tiempo a llorar por él. Tampoco es que fuese el hombre perfecto

-tú no lo conoces

-sí, sé que no lo hago, Remus. Pero el tipo era un poco imbécil ¿te acuerdas la cena de compromiso de James y Lili? El tipo solo saludó a tres personas y ni siquiera probó el pastel de chocolate

-porque estaba en dieta

-¿quién va a una fiesta y no come pastel de chocolate? Aunque esté en dieta, eso no tiene sentido, Remus. Además-volvió la lista-en la fiesta de año nuevo devolvió el vino porque no estaba a la temperatura correcta ¿En serio? Y aquella vez que dijo a Lili que debería dejar de comer tanto dulce si quería utilizar el vestido.

Remus pareció recordar el momento y fue como si solo eso fuera necesario para que el rubio dejase todo su drama de “no puedo creer que Clarence me hubiese dejado”.

-¡SI! Tienes razón, había olvidado ese día. Fue cuando nos dijo sobre la boda. Lili se enojó tanto… O Dios, creo que no le habló durante una semana

-lo sé, ella no dejaba de preguntarme si estaba engordando y James tuvo que sentarla y decirle que no le importaba si tenía que comprarle un nuevo vestido el día antes de la boda porque parecía una morsa

-sí, debo decirles que eso no sirvió mucho

-claro que sí, Lili sonrió después de tres días sin comer dulces

-y luego me llamó para decirle las estupideces que decía su esposo.

-igualmente, la hizo feliz durante unos segundos

-te doy el punto

-¿solo ese? ¿no el de que tu novio era un imbécil?

-a veces podía ser un poco desconsiderado

-¿a veces? ¿como esa vez que te abandonó en pleno San Valentín?

A penas las palabras salieron de su boca, Sirius se arrepintió de decirlas. Remus se encogió considerablemente y comenzó a juguetear con un hilo suelto en el pantalón que Sirius le prestó.

-lo siento

-le pedí matrimonio-Remus dijo suavemente

-¿qué?

Las últimas palabras de Remus quedaron en el aire como si pendieran de un hilo invisible. Le pedí matrimonio. Le pedí matrimonio. Le pedí matrimonio

-Fuimos a cenar, aparte un buen lugar en ese restaurante de comida japonesa que tanto le gustaba a Clarence. Tenía el anillo preparado, uno pequeño con un aun más pequeño diamante; no soy millonario así que no pude comprarle más-agregó asustado de que Sirius fuese a pensar que era un tacaño-. Y le dije: “Uno de mis asesorados me dijo que rompió con su novia de casi toda la vida porque cuando vio a sus abuelos, envejeciendo juntos y amándose con la misma magnitud que cuando iniciaron, se preguntó si ella formaba parte de un futuro así con él. Eso me hizo preguntarme cómo quiero envejecer y al lado de quién quiero envejecer, Clarence, y la respuesta fue fácil para mí. Quiero envejecer contigo”.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, Remus recordando lo que sea que haya pensado en ese momento y Sirius preguntándose quién rechaza una oferta de matrimonio de ese tipo.

»saqué el anillo, me arrodille y todos, como siempre, me observaron. Pero él no decía nada y yo no dejaba de preguntarme si todo esto había sido un error y él me miró a los ojos y dijo: “yo no quiero envejecer contigo, Remus”. Fue como si me hubiese tragado mil kilos de vidrio sin una gota de agua. Comencé a buscar momentos, pistas, cualquier cosa que explicara que mi novio desde hace siete años me dijera que no quería compartir el resto de su vida conmigo. No hallaba respuesta alguna así que finalmente le pregunté: “¿hay alguien más?”. Y él comenzó a llorar  
Remus rió para ocultar su enojo.

-Me levanté y me fui. Él me siguió e intentó explicarme. El tipo era un chico que conoció en el trabajo y era atractivo, inteligente, comprensivo, amable y estaba enamorado de él. Yo lo ignoré hasta que me dejó en paz y caminé hasta la casa de Lili y James. No estaban, la llamé y me dijo que vinera aquí.

-lo siento

-no lo hagas. Tienes razón, estaba saliendo con un imbécil. Pero, ¿sabes lo que más me enoja? Que podía ver como todos intentaban advertirme. Lili casi suelta a reírse cuando supo que Clarence me dejó y ¿mis padres? Dios, ellos lo odiaban. Vale, incluso mis estudiantes lo odiaban ¿entiendes? Y yo como un idiota perdí siete años de mi vida con él para que me engañara

-no eres un idiota. Clarence era un chico guapo y parecía inteligente. Además a cualquiera puede pasarle eso

-¿a ti te ocurrió?

-yo soy diferente

-sí-Remus bufó-, eres el chico “mis relaciones más profundas son con el sándwich que cené ayer”

-no, son con James y Peter, y luego de eso, la el chico de la pizzería en la que como todos los días

-¿Lili debajo del de la pizzería? Dios, eso debe doler mucho

-oye, la conozco desde hace tres años. llevo pidiendo pizza allí desde hace cuatro. Además ella va añadida a James. La quiero porque aparte de ser la mujer maravillosa que es, es la prometida de mi mejor amigo. ¿acaso tú no tienes a James en esa posición?

-yo nunca he hablando con James como tú lo haces con Lili

-pues deberías hacerlo-Sirius sonrió-¿sabes? Mañana nosotros salimos a jugar fútbol, puedes unirte si lo deseas

-no creo que sea buena idea

-tranquilo, no va a ser incómodo. James te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, al igual que todos los chicos

-no sé jugar fútbol. No soy muy fanático de los deportes

Sirius abrió los ojos perturbado. ¿qué clase de británico odiaba el fútbol? Ese es el mejor deporte del mundo y ellos, como país, tenían el honor de ser quienes lo inventaron. ¿cómo eso era posible?

»parece que insulté a tu madre

-no, si insultaras a mi madre estaría completamente de acuerdo contigo, Remus. Tú lo que acabas de atacar es a toda la cultura británica. Ahora qué ¿no te gustan los Beatles?

-claro que me gustan los Beatles

-¿cuál es tu canción favorita de ellos?

-no te voy a decir

-claro que sí, dime

-A Hard day’s Nigth ¿ya?

-¿en serio?

-¿vas a criticar mi gusto por los Beatles?

-no sé ¿en serio esa es tu canción favorita? Dios ¿no With a Little help of my friends o While my guitar gently weeps? ¿Let it be?

-no. Las conozco todas pero, me gusta esa. Es sencilla pero al mismo tiempo habla de temas importantes como la forma en que la clase obrera tenía que trabajar el doble para llevar el pan a la casa. Pero lo genial es que termina de hablar sobre su horrible día diciéndole a la mujer que ama “a penas te veo, me doy cuenta que todo el estrés y sufrimiento valen la pena”  
Sirius no pudo controlar la risa que explotó en su interior a penas escuchó a Remus decir esas cosas. ¿Acaso él se creía toda esa historia? Por su parte, el rubio lo miraba como si no entendiera su explosión y dijo:

»siento que te parezca gracioso que alguien crea que eso puede ser cierto

-no, lo que es gracioso es que creas en eso después de que tu pareja te halla dejado botado y que hace cinco segundos estabas enojado con él

-el simple hecho de que a mí no me funcionó no quiere decir que nunca lo hará-Remus dijo sencillamente-. Lili y James se casarán y tendrán una vida feliz ¿acaso crees que no serán felices?

-no, pero James es diferente… Él es, como, la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida y Lili, bueno, ella es perfecta. No es como si fueran a equivocarse. Por eso son la excepción, no la regla

-yo lo quiero para mí. Todo, el chico, la casa, el gato, los hijos… ya sabes como las películas

Sirius miró al rubio durante unos instantes. El brillo en sus ojos y la mirada soñadora lo delataban por completo, en serio lo quería. Y Sirius estaba seguro que se lo merecía después de pasar siete años con el imbécil Clarence y ser abandonado por el tras pedirle matrimonio. Pero por alguna razón envidió al imbécil que fuese a compartir el resto de su vida con Remus.

-creo que los gatos no están en las películas-Sirius dijo para aligerar el ambiente-generalmente son para las mujeres solteronas y tristes ¿sabes?  
Remus rió durante unos segundos.

-tienes razón, pero prefiero a los gatos. Son más…

Sirius no lo dejó terminar la frase.

-¡¿prefieres a los gatos?! ¿sabes por qué estás soltero, Remus?

-¿por qué mi novio me engañó?

-no, porque prefieres a los gatos. Eso es casi firmar una condena para convertirse una persona solitaria y triste

-Adivino, te gustan los perros

-por supuesto, son tiernos de pequeños, juguetones y cuando más los necesitas se quedan contigo. ¿qué gato haría eso por ti?

-mi gato

-¿tienes un gato?

-sí, se llama Moony y es el animal más hermoso de todos los tiempos. Además, es independiente. No tuve que enseñarle dónde orinar, tampoco debo sacarlo a pasear todos los días y puedo tenerlo en mi apartamento sin problema alguno.

-no puedo creer que tengas un gato-Sirius se burló

-¡Oye!-Remus le golpeó el hombro-¿cuál es tu problema con los gatos?

-ya te lo dije. Nunca vas a tener buen sexo si eres una persona de gatos, eso es obvio

-eso no es cierto. Yo tuve buen sexo

-¿con tu novio de toda la vida?-negó rápidamente-eso no es buen sexo

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-nunca tienes buen sexo con el novio de toda tu vida. Nunca

-pues yo lo tuve

-claro que no-dijo rápidamente-. Es tu única experiencia, no conocen algo diferente así que no es normal experimentar; lo han hecho bien todo este tiempo, por qué cambiar. Sus relaciones están asociadas más a “vamos a demostrarnos que nos amamos” que al simple placer de tener sexo, no es malo, pero ¿todas las veces? Eso apesta. Y finalmente se llama Clarence. ¿No viste Cuando Harry Conoció a Sally? Nunca tienes buen sexo con un tipo llamado Clarence

-tus razones son ridículas.

-no, no lo son. Cuantas veces a la semana lo hacían, cuántas de esas fueron en la cama y cuántas fueron en el misionero. ¿alguna vez te tomó en la mesa de su oficina o en tu salón de clase? ¿alguna vez lo hicieron contra una pared? O en la cocina. O mejor, con chocolate derretido por todo tu cuerpo y él lamiendo cada rozo de tu piel hasta dejarte completamente limpio

Remus lo miraba con los labios entre abiertos y sus ojos se oscurecían con la imagen. Curiosaente, esa se estaba convirtiendo en la imagen más erótica que Sirius había visto en mucho tiempo.

»¿lo han hecho en un carro? No porque sus padres no los dejaban tener sexo en sus habitaciones sino porque estaban tan necesitados de tocarse que tuvieron que frenar en un lugar y tener sexo. Te la ha mamado mientras están en el auto. Mejor, ¿te la ha tocado hasta dejarte completamente mojado y con tantas ganas de correrte que…?

Sirius no terminó la frase. No lo hizo porque Remus estaba sentado a horcadas sobre él y evidentemente excitado. No supo quién fue el que cerró la distancia entre ellos pero en algún momento ya estaban besándose. Con fuerza. Dientes, succiones y gemidos. Solo se separaron para quitarse la camiseta mutuamente y ninguno ocultó el disgusto por tener que hacerlo, pero al menos sus pieles ya estaban en contacto.  
Ese fue el momento en que su celular le dio la gana de comenzar a sonar. Tomó la máquina de la mesita sin alejarse del rubio.

-es Lili

Remus sonrió gatunamente y besó su cuello con delicadeza antes de decir “si quieres, puedes contestar”.

-Hola, pelirroja

-¿Remus está en contigo?

-¿uhm?-Sirius no podía concentrarse con el rubio besando su cuello

-¿mi mejor amigo, un chico rubio con ojos marrones, está allí?

-sí, claro ¿te lo paso?

-no, tranquilo, solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Su novio lo dejó hoy y probablemente esté completamente destrozado-la pelirroja dijo tranquilamente-. Igualmente me alegro de que lo haya dejado.

Sirius supo que Remus estaba escuchando las palabras de la chica porque se detuvo abruptamente y lo observo con los ojos abiertos como un ciervo a punto de ser arrollado. Inmediatamente supo que tenía que hacer que la prometida de su mejor amigo se detuviera.

-Lili…

-no, Sirius, tú no los has visto en una situación normal. Era más que evidente que Remus era quien ponía todo el cariño en la relación. En serio, si no lo hubiese hecho ahora, probablemente haría algo estúpido como pedirle matrimonio

-Lils, ya entiendo y creo que deberías esperar a que él hable contigo antes de sacar conclusiones

-tienes razón-la chica lanzó un suspiro cansado-. Cuídalo y por favor no te aproveches de él

-no lo haré, pelirroja

-bien, gracias

Sirius colgó el teléfono aliviado de que Lili no hubiese dicho algo más que hiriese a Remus. Pero, era más que evidente que la pelirroja ya había hecho el daño suficiente. El rubio estaba todavía sentado en sus piernas, temblando suavemente y todavía parecía demasiado herido como para continuar lo que estaban haciendo.

-Lili fue algo ruda-tomó la parte trasera de su cuello y lo besó suavemente-. Lo que hiciste no fue estúpido

-sí lo fue-el rubio dijo rápidamente sin alejarse de él

-¿sabes, Remus? Creo que eres un buen chico, tal vez te equivocaste al salir con el imbécil de Clarence pero todavía eres joven. Algún día encontraras al chico perfecto para ti y tendrás todo: la casa, los niños, el carro, el novio y el gato-lo abrazó-. Solo debes tener paciencia

Se quedaron así, Remus encima de Sirius fundidos en un abrazo sin la intención de llegar a más. El pelinegro intentó controlar su respiración, nunca había hecho eso con alguien. Para él, abrazar era mucho más intimo que un beso o sexo rápido. Y por ello siempre evitaba hacerlo con las personas con quienes salía, así no les daba más esperanzas de las que debían tener. Pero con Remus, lo hacia y no era para nada difícil. Por el contrario, era llegar a un lugar del cual nunca querrías salir; se sentía en casa.

-háblame sobre ti-el rubio dijo suavemente y besó su pectoral izquierdo con ternura

-¿yo?-Sirius levantó la ceja-yo no soy interesante

-claro que sí. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué odias San Valentín? No, mejor ¿por qué odias las relaciones?

-¿en serio?

-por supuesto, estoy aquí, sin camisa, sentado sobre tus piernas, preguntándome por qué no puedo soñar con “todo” contigo y quiero una razón. Una buena, por supuesto

-bien, cuando era joven, muy joven. Me gustaba un chico, él rompió mi corazón y se casó con mi prima. ¿ya?

-¿qué? Eso no es suficiente. Yo te conté con lujos y detalles cómo mi novio me rompió el corazón

-era el prometido de mi prima. Nos conocimos en una fiesta, yo tenía 14 años y comenzamos a hablar. Un día nos besamos e iniciamos algo parecido a una relación y cuando llegó la hora de la verdad me dijo que no quería tener algo conmigo porque era hetero y que tenia suerte de que no le dijo nada a mamá. Dos días después, en la boda, hice un gran escandalo y le dije a mi prima que su novio me folló y, por suerte, me echaron antes de que la loca me asesinara. Fui a casa de James, sus padres me recibieron y fin de la historia.

-¿cómo era tú familia? Lili me dijo que te escapaste, así que es fácil suponer que son unas terribles personas

-más que terribles. Ellos eran unos sociópatas. Mi prima, de la que te hablé, no dudó un segundo antes de coger el primer cuchillo y lanzarlo a mi cuerpo; y cuando era niña quemaba mariposas solo para ver como la vida se iba de sus ojos. Mamá, ella tiene una colección de cabezas disecadas de nuestras mascotas en todo el camino de las escaleras de nuestra casa ¿qué clase de persona normal hace eso?  
Remus comenzó a reírse con fuerza y Sirius no dudó un instante antes de unirse a él.

-bien, te estás riendo de mi traumática infancia…

-No me hagas sentir culpable, tú también lo hiciste-el rubio hizo un puchero y Sirius volvió a besarlo. Estaba seguro que si seguía haciéndolo se convertiría en un adicto.

-tienes razón-otro beso

-me gusta cuando me besas

-a mí me gusta hacerlo

-lo noto-Remus besó su barbilla-nunca creí que haría algo como esto

-bien-otro beso, esta vez en el cuello

-¿quieres…?-Remus pareció atragantarse con las próximas palabras-ya sabes

-si no quieres, no tenemos que hacerlo

-genial-Sirius pudo sentir la sonrisa de Remus mientras besaba sus labios

Sirius no exageraba, fácilmente podría volverse adicto a Remus.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Esto no me pertenece a mí (por mucho que me gustaría) sino a JK Rowling.  
> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero que les gustase.
> 
>  
> 
> Nota Larga:   
> No sé si me gustó el final, tal vez fue muy rápido. Pero quería publicar algo de San Valentín que ocurriera en un día y no fuera una relación ya establecida. Tal vez escriba una continuación sobre esto (No sé, tal vez Remus se arrepienta a la mañana siguiente o Sirius se aterre).   
> Pero gracias por leer esto.


End file.
